The present invention relates to a clip for mounting a weatherstrip in order to attach the weatherstrip between an end surface of a window and a surface of a window frame opposite to the end surface.
Conventionally, a weatherstrip is generally mounted between a side end surface of a front window shield of an automobile and a window frame surface of a windshield pillar opposite to the side end surface for both sealing and decoration. In order to mount the weatherstrip on the auto body side, a clip formed of a synthetic resin has been used.
A known method for mounting the clip on the auto body includes a method in which a stud pin (hereinafter referred to as a T stud) including an expanded head portion projecting on the auto body side (refer to Japanese Utility Model No. 07-22329), or a method using a double-sided adhesive tape (refer to Japanese Utility Model No. 02-11211). These methods have been selected according to a situation, and sometimes according to a location in the same type of vehicle.
In the case of using the double-sided adhesive tape, it is preferable to use a thermoset adhesive with a high adhesion strength. However, in general, a synthetic resin does not have enough heat resistance to withstand heat for curing the adhesive. Accordingly, the clip needs to be made of metal. Therefore, it is not possible to use a clip using the T stud and a clip using the adhesive together, and it is difficult to satisfy a demand for reducing the number of parts to simplify part management.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above mentioned problems of the conventional technology, and an object of the invention is to provide an improved clip for mounting the weatherstrip so that the clip can be attached with both the T stud and the adhesive.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.